overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Kelart Custodio
Kelart Custodio (ケラルト・カストディオ) is the high priestess of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the younger sister of Remedios Custodio. Alongside her sister, Kelart was known as the genius Custodios, the twin wings of the Holy Queen Calca Bessarez. Appearance Similar to her sister, Kelart shares the same short bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband. However, unlike Remedios, her forehead is covered by her hair and the shape of her eyes and mouth varied slightly. Those faint differences were enough to change the impression that others had for her, and she appeared as though she was plotting something. Personality Kelart is a cautious person who prefers to get all the information before committing to an action. Background Kelart was Remedios' sister, younger than her by two years. She was the high priestess of the churches, and leader of the priesthood. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Kelart met with her with Queen Calca and her sister, Remedios to devise a plan to defeat Jaldabaoth. While her sister was confident that her paladins could defeat the demon, Kelart believed that Jaldabaoth was an entity that was above the Evil Deities. When the Demon Emperor attacked Kalinsha, the Paladin Order engaged him in battle, while she and Calca provided magical support. When Jaldabaoth was seemingly defeated by Remedios, she witnessed the demon emerge in a new transformed state. Kelart and Calca were immediately targeted by the demon. The demon easily knocked Kelart unconscious, which left the latter at his mercy. Abilities and Powers Kelart despite not being a member of the Nine Colors, she is regarded as the most powerful priest in the nation. It was public knowledge that she could use divine magic of the fourth tier. However, that was but a deception since those who were close to her knew that she is able to also cast fifth-tier spells too. Main Equipment Active * Raise Dead: A 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it’s badly-damaged. * Holy Ray: Kelart creates a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. Summon * [[Archangel Flame|'Archangel Flame']] Relationships Calca Bessarez Kelart is a close associate to Calca. When Calca was crowned Queen, she made a promise with her alongside her sister Remedios that they would help her achieve her ideal peaceful kingdom. Remedios Custodio Remedios tends to use Kelart as a scapegoat, such as taking the blame for the Holy Kingdom's lack of knowledge on Jaldabaoth so as Calca would not feel guilty. Trivia * Her surname Custodio is a religious Spanish and Portuguese name chosen to invoke the protection of a guardian angel. Synonymous with the late latin angelus custodius, from custos, genitive custodis, meaning ‘guardian’ or ‘keeper’. * From Maruyama's tweets, Kelart has a supposed low karma rating positively. Quotes * (To Remedios): "That's right — you know I can't approve of that, nee-sama. Let's say we wanted to sell their armor — where would we sell it? You haven't thought about that, have you? We can only sell them overseas, but demihuman armor isn't going to command anything but bargain basement prices. Besides, we ought to avoid strengthening other countries' arsenals until the destroyed wall is rebuilt. In particular, I hope they don’t fall into the hands of the Sorcerer Kingdom." * (To Remedios about Jaldabaoth): "...Nee-sama. I'm talking about the demon who wrought havoc in the Kingdom, Jaldabaoth. While there's no telling how smart he is, demons are skilled at schemes and trickery. He might adopt a plan we did not foresee." * (To Remedios while comparing the Evil Deities to Jaldabaoth): "Nee-sama, even the Demon Gods weren't this powerful. For all we know, Jaldabaoth might be a being superior to the Demon Gods." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Casters Category:Priests Category:Summoners Category:Roble Holy Kingdom